The Girl Without a Heart
by Acid Spitting Unicorn
Summary: SELF INSERT. I was playing a game. It was just a game. I made someone else's choices but they are suddenly mine. And now, I have to help save a universe I don't even live in as a younger me. Joy. Rating will probably go up.


**Why hello there. If you haven't noticed, this is a completely different story than "Of Midgets and Pudding". In fact, I deleted it because I reread it and thought it was a piece of shit with way too many conflicting actions, motives, and thoughts. It was a huge mess that I honestly didn't even think was worth my time to edit.**

**So I present you with a new story, which is completely me. No powers than the ones I have been granted now, no actions. This is a REAL self insert. Hopefully, it will stay that way.**

**Also. I have a general disclaimer in my profile. It covers all things posted within this account. I own nothing but myself and not-in-the-books/video games/shows-events. Please remember this.**

* * *

><p>I like the double lines but the stupid thing won't let me have them without text between.<p>

* * *

><p>"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" The mysterious voice echoes soundlessly within the void.<p>

Sora steps forward. Trapezoid shaped stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appear from the ground, making it shake violently.

"If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."

Sora turns in a circle to examine the three pedestals as if trying to find a particular one – which was almost as if he had done this before, and chooses the sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" The bodiless voice echoes through the daunting abyss, still somehow being heard without actually speaking.

A slight click of a button sounds and a word forces its way through Sora's throat.

"Yes."

"Your path is set."

The sword disappears from Sora's hand. He looks around in confusion, wondering where it could have disappeared to.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

Sora turns to his right and jogs clumsily over to the alter holding the shield, almost as if he was not controlling his movements, and picks it up.

"The power of the guardianmystic. Inner strength. A rod of wonder and ruin. Do you give up this power?"

The button sounds again and Sora attempts to speak for himself, to ask what was going on and to say no, but the familiar feeling of a word forcing its way through his vocal chords stops him and he repeats what he said before.

"Yes."

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?

Sora did not even try to fight the word this time; he knew it was a useless struggle.

"Yes."

The trapezoid stones disappear back to whence they came. The floor suddenly shatters and Sora falls into the blackness. Sora, screaming the entire fall, lands on heavily circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A sword appears in Sora's hand as he sits up slowly, not yet recovered from falling an uncertain distance.

"You have gained the power to fight."

Sora looks around the colourful floor, confused as what to do. He stands and stares at the heavy and extremely odd-looking, Kikori sword-esque, and very short sword in his hand. He suddenly lurches forward, the club swinging above his head and then toward the ground. Sora tries to yell but no sound forms. Sora begins to protest silently, wanting out of the nightmare.

"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Shadows seep out of the stained glass flooring. Sora spins in a circle, extremely confused and frightened.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

Sora fights the group of shadows, clumsy swing after clumsy swing assault the creatures. However, nothing works. The swings miss most of the time and when they do hit, the club simply passes through the things as if they were made of darkness. Sora's body suddenly jerked and his swings became smoother and a great deal better placed, it appeared as if there was a more experienced puppet master now. The hits begin to do real damage and soon, half of the remaining shadow beings disappear. Sora slumps heavily and attempts to drop the sword while panting but he finds he cannot. The sword is super-glued to his hands.

"Behind you!"

Sora suddenly feels as if he knows exactly where the whatever-was-behind-him was. Sora spins around and swings twice, the precision of this puppeteer destroying the enemy quickly. Sora feels something claw his back, ripping through the shirt and skin like a knife through water. Sora screams silently and staggers, feeling the blood flowing from his newly acquired wound. However, he had no chance to fall or react of his own control for he almost instantaneously swings the sword into his attacker, making it vanish in an explosion. Strange green orbs bounce where the shadow once stood and Sora walks into them, instantly feeling better and beginning to like this new controller.

Even more enemies spew out of the floating glass floor and Sora begins to relax as his movements are almost perfectly in time with each attack of the creatures. He was not hit again, yet the controller was obviously paranoid about the possibility of more so Sora always ran to the small green orbs and even though that he is completely healed, He continues to feel better with each one. Soon, he feels invincible.

That feeling doesn't last long as pools of darkness spread out and consume the floor, sucking Sora into who knows where. Blackness is the only thing that surrounds him for a good thirty seconds before he reappears on the ground, flailing at the open air. He slowly realizes the choking darkness is no longer around him and he stops flailing wildly. Sora sits up and spots a semi-transparent, pink door sitting alone on the platform.

Sora stands and walks over to it, mainly wonder why it was transparent but also wonder why if seemed as if the very first controller knows nothing about how to control him but the one now has everything he will ever do memorized. Sora notices he can't open the door and wonders why.

_I can't open it...?_

He regrets it instantly. He feels as if the entire world can hear his thoughts, as if nothing was safe. A sudden light shines from behind Sora and he turns around, spotting a treasure chest materializing out of nowhere. Sora feels his limbs go numb and he struggles to do anything. He quickly finds out he cannot even blink. He is frozen in time.

An eternity passes before Sora is jerked awake with sudden movement of his limbs. He is glad he cannot control his movements at this current moment for he would have fallen on his face long ago. Sora completes the action he was in the middle of preforming, only to watch the chest disappear before he could see if it contained anything. He grumbles under his breath as he turns to a box and proceeds to beat the crap out of the object until it explodes. A sudden weigh in his pocket startles him but Sora is forced to turn to a barrel and destroy that as well.

In the middle of Sora wondering _why_ he was being made to smash wooden objects he is shoved towards the now solid door, opening it only to be met with a harsh light. When Sora opens his eyes, he is on the wooden fort-thing by the dock - where Tidus normally trains.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

Despite how Sora is staring directly at Selphie, Sora is made to walk to Tidus. As Sora approaches, Tidus' body twitches, flashes in and out of existence rather quickly, solidifies, and Tidus opens his mouth, letting out a screeching, mechanical noise. Sora grimaces and relaxes when Tidus' voice returns to normal.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Being indecisive," the words left Sora's lips and he couldn't help but wonder who was afraid of being indecisive because he was certainly not. Sora was more afraid of growing old and not being able to have fun anymore.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

Sora wished to say no but his mouth was not under his control so he left it as a thought.

Sora then walks over to Wakka. Wakka did not glitch in appearance or voice like Tidus did but it took Wakka a second before he spoke with his horribly accented voice.

"What do you want outta life?"

"To be strong," Sora had no complains with this answer. He did want to be strong – to protect everyone he cares for.

"To be strong, huh?"

Sora finally turns to Selphie, even though he came into this copy world facing her. While he was being walked over to her, Sora hears a grumble not coming from him, the three robotic copies of his friends, or the mysterious voice what never actually spoke. This was a new voice. It was deep but distinctly feminine.

"Stupid useless whore. Should have died off in Final Fantasy…"

Sora's eyes widen. De had no idea what a 'Final Fantasy' was but whoever was speaking hated his friend. Now, Sora did not particularly like Selphie himself but he would never wish someone dead.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie's monotonous voice echoed hollowly. It sent chills down his spine as a growl emitted from around him, expressing the displeasure of the newest member for his nightmare.

"Friends," Sora left his mouth open after this. Whoever is controlling him hold friendship as important yet he distinctly heard someone who might have something to do with his dream admit to wanting Selphie dead?

"Are friends such a big deal such a big deal?"

"Yes! God damn! Selphie, I know you wouldn't realize this after being an orphan and SeeD member, but friends are the reason you stayed sane! I really liked you in FF eight because we have the same sense of humor and I can relate to you a lot! Holy fucking shit you need to grow up," The female was back, yelling at Selphie, despite how Selphie obviously could not hear her.

This confuses Sora greatly. The girl knew Selphie… when she was older? Was this girl from the future? What was she doing watching Sora? Button mashing sounds and Sora realizes that he wasn't moving in time with the clicking.

"You're afraid of bring indecisive. You want to be strong. You want friendship. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy but a rising sun awaits your journey's end."

Sora waits for words to force their way through his throat but they never come. Even after Sora hears very angry noises and furious button pounding nothing happens.

"Fucking dammit Sora! You're supposed to say 'sounds good'!" The girl's voice lets Sora know she is obviously infuriated with the situation. Her voice actually scares Sora a little bit so he opens his mouth, extremely shocked he now has control over his movements, and begins to say something when the voiceless voice interrupts him.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

"What the hell…?" The girl sounds extremely confused. The voice wasn't supposed to respond to her. It was supposed to respond to Sora!

A bright flash of light consumes the area Sora is in and he finds himself standing on a very pink glass floor much like the last two or three. A sudden scream emits from above Sora which causes hum to look up. The sound reminds him of the girl's voice. A body is visible after a few seconds and not but five seconds after that the body makes contact with the floor. The thump sounds almost as painful as the groan the person makes while struggling to get up. Sora slowly walks over to the person.

"Are you okay…?" He asks tentatively, almost unsure if he should be talking to someone who fell out of darkness.

"Yeah. Falling from an uncertain distance and landing flat on my face never hurts!" Sora realizes this is the girl who was controlling him.

* * *

><p>Bloop.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends the prolouge.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you would be so kind, I'd love to hear your thoughts, corrections, and what not.**


End file.
